A Litle Sit Down
by pandorag1ft
Summary: Gabrielle learns


A little Sit Down

Gabrielle loved to watch Xena dance. The Warrior moved with a grace that was only hinted at in Her deft fighting skills. As Her smooth, fluid movements were highlighted by the flickering flames behind Her, Gabrielle became lost in the wave. Shadows danced across the fine lines of Her muscles as Her arms swayed with the rhythmic beat. Her hips were hypnotic as She channeled powerful, sexual energy. Gabby sat motionless, barely breathing, in a straight back chair as she tried not to stare. There were words for what she was seeing, words somewhere beyond her grasp. Beautiful, ornate, but simple words for the trip hammer flutter of her heart as Xena's clear sky eyes held her own.

Time slowed. Heat from inside flushed the bard's fair cheeks. Sweat trickled, pearl drops clean and sparkly, down Xena's full breasts as She slowed Her movements. Gabby could feel an Energy radiate from her center as she dared not move from her seat. Her knees pressed tight together as pressure built in her tender pussy. Xena grinned, confident and cocky, as She watched Gabrielle's tense thighs flex in torment. She came closer, teasing the obviously frustrated woman. Time was Her slave. Time was Hers.

Gabrielle's heart beat madly in her ears. Her temples burned as she watched her Lover take the night. Closer, closer She moved toward Her prey in a steady, swirling motion. Gabby forgot to breath until she felt Xena's hot skin press on top of hers as Xena lowered Herself onto Gabby's lap. She sat facing the speechless (for once) blond; thighs on top of thighs, breasts agonizingly close, Her hand a fist in the short locks of the bard's hair pulling her head back to expose her neck. Gabby moaned but was frozen. Her hands dangling at her sides bound to air with a glance from her Mistress. She was taken. She moaned again as Xena slid Her tongue across her throat. She ground Her hips to Her prey's as She scraped Her teeth along the cup of Gabby's ear. Small whimpers escaped the bard as she began to struggle despite the fantastic feeling overloading her senses. Xena growled as Her other hand tightened its grip on the fair bard's breast. Her dance a prelude to a more primal act.

As Gabby continued to struggle, her body a writhing motion beneath Xena's, the Warrior reached behind her and removed an object from the table Gabby's chair was leaning against. The brilliant shine from the small disc in Xena's hands drew Gabby's attention. She stilled her motion immediately, her breath coming in short bursts. Xena smiled, erotic energy and something darker crackled in Her eyes as She pressed the circular edge gently against Gabby's skimpy garments. "you are a bit...overdressed..." Her voice barely a whisper as She neatly sliced through Gabrielle's clothes.

A chill sent prickly bumps over Gabby's glowing skin. Despite the heat from the fire and what felt like flame pressed against her from her Lover, the bard shivered. Her body betraying the fear freezing her in place. She trusted the slightly mad Warrior hovering over her, carefully shredding her clothes with quite possibly the deadliest weapon in existence. Despite a crazed, desperate need to crawl under the chair her aching clit pressed against she gripped the rope that bound her, wrapping it around her fingers, and resisted the equally strong urge to arch into the sharp steel.

Xena watched the play of light; jumping shadows running rampant across sweetly freckled cheeks and full enticing lips, on Her oh-so-willing captive's face. She could see the flickers of doubt, fear, ecstasy and frustrated happiness flip rapidly in the crinkles of Gabrielle's face. As surge of excitement wrapped it's way around Her own emotions. She paused to steady Her hand. The rounded blade, forged for hate, hovered close to a pink pearl capping the bard's bruised breast. Xena could already see the indents of Her long fingers framed in blue from before. She ground Her teeth behind a fierce grin as She ran Her Chakram whisper soft down Gabby's breasts, along her muscled abs and straining thighs. This was Her canvas. Hers only. Primal urge rang bass tone down beat in Her ears as Her heart surged in Her chest.

Gabrielle strained harder against herself as she tried to remain rock still for her Mistress. One move, one failing miscalculated loss of self control and the mood would be ruined. Along with possibly a pertinent body part. The tension increased the eroticism, the heat between them was overpowering. She needed the danger. Needed Xena to be strange to her...just for the moment. Trust was built, it was foundation, but the look in the Warrior's eyes at this key moment reminded the former village girl of the killer in Her. However, the throaty chuckle from the Goddess as She watched the prolific poet squirm reminded Gabby of the deliciously sadist tease She could be. Her pussy twitched at the sound. She moaned as Xena allowed a the disc to press harder into her thigh. A bright red line formed close to the ache above. She groaned and looked up into Xena's eyes. The Warrior growled as She threw the weapon behind Her where it stuck in the wall. She pressed Her thumb hard into the wound She created. Tiny drops of blood squeezed out on both sides as Gabby jerked against the pain. Xena unclasped Her hand from the bard's hair and placed it firmly against her chest, just beneath the delicate skin of her throat. "This runs for Me." Xena's husky voice whispered before She claimed Gabby's lips with a bruising kiss. All too brief, She marked her with teeth and tongue while pressing harder into her muscular thigh. Gabby was left panting, shaking when Xena released her to stand. She reached behind Her and, in one quick but graceful motion, sliced cleanly through the ropes restraining the blond.

Gabby gasped but did not move. "Wha..." She tried breathlessly to speak but Xena clamped a strong, calloused hand over her mouth as She yanked her from the chair and shoved her to the hard cold floor. Shivers coursed through the bard's body as she waited for Xena's next attack. Slowly, winding and sensuous like a snake, Xena lowered Herself over the whimpering sub. She shoved Gabby's knees apart to expose her soaked center. She grinned as She dipped Her face toward the heat as She lowered Her own very wet pussy to Gabby's eager tongue. "Do Not disappoint Me, bard" Her sharp voice belied the mischievous glint in Her eye before She set to work to impress Her desire to the bard.

The sounds of their pleasure rang through the night. The sound of Gabby's pain from slipped nips and resounding thuds to her ass rang joyfully in Xena's ears as She arched in climax from Gabby's talented tongue. Tongue, teeth and nimble fingers danced in the fading fire. Neither noticed the chill from cooling coals. Wrapped in trembling arms, sweat glistening from each rapid contraction, they embraced the night. Cries from sweet pain and agonizing pleasure filled their ears until dawn.

As the sun climbed above the lowest hill, bluish light entered the room. Xena cracked one eye to the rising day. "I believe I made My point." Her voice was hoarse, cracked from over use. Gabrielle chuckled and rolled from beneath Her. "i will never doubt Your "many skills" again...You have indeed schooled me." She stated this with a straight face and highly sarcastic eye roll. Xena growled and made another attempt to pin the unruly, bratty bard to the floor. Gabby chuckled and purred happily.


End file.
